


Forever Dumb

by lanterninthenight



Category: The Outsiders - All Media Types, The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton
Genre: 5+1 Things, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, but in Secret, just pony & curly being in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:01:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27576226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanterninthenight/pseuds/lanterninthenight
Summary: 5 times Ponyboy and Curly almost get caught and the one time they do.
Relationships: Ponyboy Curtis/Curly Shepard
Comments: 12
Kudos: 118





	Forever Dumb

**Author's Note:**

> i love love this ship and it needs more fics
> 
> also check out @vangogh_hoe they did a 5+1 purly fic which gave me the idea to do one so check it out!!!
> 
> and any spanish spoken by the shepards is translated from google because i don't speak it, so i apologize if it's wrong x
> 
> hope u enjoy :)))

**1.**

They’re on their first date but decide to keep a secret. Ponyboy had told his brothers he was going to the nightly double with Curly, so it’s technically not _lying._ Darry and Soda just aren’t aware he’s in fact going on a date with Curly, as far as those two are concerned Pony is just going to watch a movie with his very good friend Curly. Ponyboy is determined to keep it that way because of the little problem that his brothers - and whole gang really - have with him. The problem being they aren’t very fond of Curly. Something about being a ‘bad influence’.

You get thrown in jail like five times and suddenly you’re a _‘bad influence’._ It’s such bullshit.

“So Ponybaby, am I goin’ to regret takin’ ya here?” Curly says as they walk through the nightly double. He has his arm thrown around Ponyboy's shoulder and it just feels - Curly can’t describe it really, it just feels right.

“Regret? Am I borin’ you already or somethin’ Curls?”

_Curls. Holy shit._

Curly beams at the nickname and pulls Ponyboy closer to him.

“Course not, but ya might bore me when the movie’s playin’. I know how ya are with ‘em, how they take up all yer attention, and I would much rather yer attention on _me.”_

Ponyboy’s face flushes slightly and Curly smirks. He always thought Ponyboy looked real cute when he blushed.

“I wouldn’t worry about it too much, distracting people is a hobby of yours,” Ponyboy says as they take a seat on one of the benches. They’re at the back, where hopefully, they won’t be bothered by no one.

“It is a talent,” Curly says proudly, making Ponyboy snort. Making Ponyboy laugh is also a talent in Curly’s mind.

The movie starts, it’s some girly one with Audrey Hepburn, but Curly far more interested in the boy next to him. Ponyboy’s already distracted by the movie which makes Curly huff. His gaze stays on Ponyboy. His face is lit up by the moonlight and Curly’s breath catches in his throat just looking at him. Ponyboy turns his head slightly and meets Curly’s eyes.

“See I told ya, yer already distracted,” Curly says softly, still looking at Ponyboy.

Ponyboy smiles. “I figured I ought ta look at the screen instead of you. Didn’t want ta scare you off with my starin’.”

Curly laughs. “So ya just let me stare at you instead, am I scarin’ ya off?”

Ponyboy shakes his head, looking sheepish. He suddenly leans over and grabs Curly’s hand, interlocking their fingers. He looks at Curly with wide, scared green eyes, as if he'd been trying to build the courage to do that all night.

Curly just grins at him and squeezes his hand. He looks at Ponyboy’s lips and realises how desperately he wants to kiss him. He starts to lean in closer and closer when he hears a yell.

“Hey, Ponyboy!”

Ponyboy drops Curly’s hand and quickly puts some space between them. Curly can see Ponyboy’s friend Two-Bit stumbling towards them, clearly drunk out of mind. Curly scowls at Two-Bit and considers pounding his face for making Ponyboy let go of his hand. Ponyboy just shoots him an apologetic look, before turning to Two-Bit and listening to whatever comes out of that drunk's mouth.

**2.**

Curly’s leg is bouncing with anticipation as his eyes keep flickering towards the clock. He’s sitting by the phone just waiting for the moment the hand strikes twelve. Ponyboy had told him that he would ring at twelve, once his brothers were both fast asleep and they could actually have some privacy.

Curly has definitely been _not_ sitting by the phone for the past hour.

He still has about fifteen minutes to go until Ponyboy calls but decides to go by his motto in life - _‘Fuck it’ _.__ He dials Ponyboy’s number and just prays to god he won’t hear Darrel Curtis’ voice on the other end. The phone is answered after one ring.

“Hello?” Ponyboy’s voice says softly through the receiver.

Curly smiles at the sound. “Pickin’ up after one ring, you that desperate Pone?”

“Me, desperate? I wasn’t meant to call for another fifteen minutes, I’m honored you wanted to talk to me that much Curls,” Ponyboys says teasingly, talking quietly so he doesn’t wake his brothers.

“Ya ain’t wrong, I really wanted to hear yer voice,” Curly says casually.

Here’s the thing - Curly Shepard knows he’s soft for Ponyboy Curtis and he’s not going to bother hide it anymore. Especially not too Ponyboy himself. It took the kid about seven months to realise Curly likes him in a more than friends way, and mind you, Curly was being really fucking obvious about it. He reckons he asked Ponyboy out about five times before Ponyboy realised he was being asked out on a date. For someone so smart Ponyboy Curtis sure can be dumb.

“Oh,” says Ponyboy, sounding surprised.

Curly can practically picture Ponyboys flushed face right now. “You act as if we haven’t gone on many dates and made out plenty Baby Curtis.”

“Yeah well you’re usually a real bitch Curly, I’m just gettin’ used to your soft side,” Ponyboy says, Curly can hear his smile as he talks.

“Get used to it ‘cause it’s yer fault really,” Curly murmurs through the phone, “ You and yer green eyes and soft voice and pretty face…”

Curly trails off, wishing Ponyboy was here with him right now.

“Curly I - Ponyboy starts but Curly cuts him off.

“I’m real serious ‘bout ya Pone, I mean it.”

Curly never was a vulnerable person. He knew better than that being a Shepard and everything. He can’t explain why he feels the need to say this right now, but he knows that he’s already fallen for Ponyboy and he wants him to know.

“I’m serious ‘bout you too Curls, I ain’t never felt this way ‘bout anyone else,” Ponyboy whispers through the receiver making Curly feel warm all over.

“Good,” Curly says breathlessly, “I’m glad we’re on the same page.”

Curly pauses for a moment before continuing.

“Hey, do ya reckon you’d be able to sneak out? I just really want to see ya right now, I can even take Tim’s car and we can cruise around or somethin’,”

There's silence and Curly can tell Ponyboy’s considering it. He really hopes he says yes, fuck he wants to see him so bad -

“Who are you talkin’ to?”

Curly whips his head around only to see Angela standing in the doorway, a smirk on her face.

_Fucking shit._

“Shit, who’s that,” Ponyboy says through the receiver which Curly still has tucked under his ear.

“I gotta go, we’ll talk later,” Curly hisses, never taking his eyes off Angela.

Curly hangs the phone up and stares at his sister, who’s now admiring her nails.

“How long ya been standin’ there,” Curly says, very pissed off his conversation with Ponyboy was curt short.

“Long enough,” Angela drawls, “ So, what’s this ‘bout stealin’ Tim’s car? Ya know he’d kill ya for that, must be someone special to make ya even consider that…”

Angela flounces towards him and takes a seat at the table across from him, resting her chin on her hand. Curly knows exactly what she wants to know, but she is not going to find out. His sister has a real big mouth and if she was to find out it’s Ponyboy Curtis Curly has gone soft for? Fuck, Darrel would be on his doorstep by tomorrow morning.

“It ain’t none of yer business Angela,” Curly snaps, “ Just go back to bed.”

Angela’s smirking at him still. “It ain’t none of my business _but_ it will be Tim’s business when I tell him how you were planning takin’ his car to cruise, and knowing you probably more.”

_Bitch._

“If ya even think ‘bout openin’ yer mouth to Tim, I’ll tell him all ‘bout what happened at Buck’s last month,” Curly says threateningly, “ And don’t even think ‘bout tryin’ to find out who I was talkin’ too.

Angela glares at him before standing up, turning on her heel and storming back to her room.

Curly sighs, you don’t grow up with Tim and Angela and not learn a thing or two about blackmail. He knows he has to be more careful now, if Angela finds out everyone will find out.

He needs to get some more dirt on her, just in case.

**3.**

“If I fail Spanish it’s your fault.”

Ponyboys breathless, cheeks flushed and hands burrowed deep in Curly’s hair.

“I’ll teach ya, _no te preocupes por eso _,”__ Curly says while kissing Ponyboy’s neck.

“I have no idea what that means,” Ponyboy gasps.

Curly just hums and connects their lips again. They’re currently under the bleachers while Ponyboy’s meant to be in Spanish, and Curly in… some other class. He has no idea what classes he even takes, school just isn’t his thing.

Ponyboy tugs on Curly’s hair, making Curly’s entire body shiver. Ponyboy breaks the kiss and begins kissing Curly on the cheek, or anywhere on his face can reach.  
  
Curly sighs with bliss. “Don’t act like I forced ya to come here, all I did was leave a note in yer locker, you actually showing up was all yer idea.

Ponyboy stops kissing his face to look at him. Curly almost fucking whines at the lack of attention.

“If I hadn’t shown up you would’ve turnt up to my Spanish class and dragged me out, don’t act innocent Shepard.”

Curly grins. “Ain’t that the truth.”

And then they’re kissing again. Curly makes a mental note to show up to school a lot more often, just so he can drag Ponyboy under the bleachers to make out. Curly’s not sure how long they have left before next period starts. He doesn’t want Ponyboy to leave him, maybe he can convince Ponyboy to stay -

“I’ve got Art in a few minutes,” Ponyboy says as he pulls away from Curly ever so slightly. Their faces are still close, with their noses brushing against each other.

Curly rests his forehead against Pony’s. “Yeah I know. I was thinkin’ maybe -”

Ponyboy cuts him off. “But I mean I’ve already got an ‘A’ in it, so it wouldn’t be so bad if I missed a class…”

Ponyboy’s looking at him expectantly and Curly can’t stop the huge smile spreading across his face. Ponyboy must have read his fucking mind.

“Who’d thought? Ponyboy Curtis wantin’ to skip class, what would yer brother say?”

Ponyboy laughs. “Shut up Curly, this is your doin’.”

Curly kisses Ponyboy’s nose before grabbing his hand and leading him from the bleachers.

“Shit, you really want me to go to class that much?” Ponyboy says as Curly half drags him to the school.

“Nah, Tim let me take his car today. We’re gonna go cruise or somethin’ like we were meant the other week, ‘fore fuckin’ Angela stuck her nose in.”

The thing is, Tim doesn’t mind when Curly uses his car with permission from him, but Curly taking it without permission is another thing altogether. Thank god Angela had kept her mouth shut this morning.

The bell goes off just as they step into the building, making it easier for them to sneak out unnoticed by any teachers. Curly drops Ponyboy’s hand as the halls become crowded but they stay close, their arms brushing against each other as they walk.

Curly glares at any Socs that pass. He’s ready to fight anyone who so much as looks at Ponyboy. He has before.

They’re getting closer to the school exit, when Curly feels Ponyboy’s hand brush against his. They’re isn’t many people around anymore so Curly can hold Pony’s hand again. He goes to reach for it when someone interrupts.

“Ponyboy?”

_Oh my fucking god you can’t be fucking serious_

Ponyboy and Curly turn around to find a confused looking Johnny Cade standing behind them.

Johnny frowns. “Where are ya goin’?”

Curly’s so very pissed off right now.

Ponyboy blinks a few times before an easy smile comes over his face. “Me and Curly are just goin’ to head out for this period, our Art teacher ain’t in.”

Ponyboy has always been a good liar.

Johnny’s eyes flicker towards Curly. “You take Art?”

“Fuck no,” Curly scoffs, only for Ponyboy to pinch his arm aggressively. “ Wait no, I do.”

Johnny just stares at the both of them. Curly can tell he doesn’t believe a word of it.

Ponyboy sighs, “C’mon Johnnycake be a pal and don’t tell Darry, please?”

Johnny sighs before smiling slightly at Ponyboy. “I ain’t gonna tell Pone, just be back ‘fore school ends. Yer meant to be gettin’ a ride off Steve, and I’m pretty sure he’d be more than happy to tell Darry ‘bout this.”

Ponyboy scowls at this. “Yeah, I know. Thanks Johnny.”

Johnny nods but shoots Ponyboy a look, as if they have something important to talk about later. Curly knows Ponyboy and Johnny are as close as brothers, but he can’t help the jealousy that stirs in his stomach at the thought of Ponyboy telling Johnny secrets and trusting Johnny more than him. He knows he’ll have to learn to deal with it though.

Curly mutters a quick goodbye before pulling Ponyboy by the wrist towards the door. He’s not going to wait around a second longer than he has to, they’ve only been interrupted this time and Curly’s not about to risk someone coming along and making Ponyboy go back to class.

“Hey, Pone,” Johnny’s voice calls again.

_Jesus Fuck what now? _ _!___

Ponyboy turns around again and Curly’s heart drops, they’re so close to the door only a few more steps. Fuck he’s going to kill the Curtis gang for always interrupting the both of them

“Yeah?”

“Don’t bother wait for me after school, Dal’s givin’ me a ride.”

Ponyboy gives Johnny a thumbs up. Curly frowns at what Johnny says. Dallas Winston wouldn’t spit on someone if they were on fire, why the fuck is he picking Johnny Cade up from school?

He doesn’t have much time to think about it, because Ponyboy grabs his hand and drags him out the door. In fact, Ponyboy is the only thing he thinks of for the rest of the night.

**4.**

It’s half two in the morning and Curly Shepard is still wide awake.

How on earth can he possibly sleep when Ponyboy Curtis is just a few minutes down the road?

What Curly wants to do more than anything else is go to the Curtis house, climb in through Ponyboys window and spend the night with his boyfriend. But he can’t. He can’t go see his boyfriend because of an absolute nuisance Ponyboy shares a room with - Sodapop Curtis.

Curly groans into his pillow for the tenth time. God he wishes Sodapop would fuck off back to his own room and then this wouldn’t be a problem at all!

He’s considering getting up and watching some TV when he hears a strange noise outside. It kind of sounds like something scuffling and thinks for a moment it’s that racoon he’s fed a few times despite Tim’s warning’s not to.

Curly rules out the racoon when he hears a soft voice.

“Aw shit.”

Curly knows that voice and leaps out of bed to greet the one person he’d wanted to see all night. He throws open his curtains only to find Ponyboy Curtis halfway through his window. Ponyboy gasps in fright at Curly’s appearance and loses his balance. Curly grabs his boyfriend by the shirt and pulls him through the window and to safety. Ponyboy stumbles onto Curly, both of them falling back onto the ground with Pony sprawled against Curly.

Both of them freeze, waiting for Tim or Angela to throw open the door to Curly’s room after all the noise they made. But the house is silent.  
Curly’s blue eyes meet Pony’s green ones, their faces so close that their noses are touching.

“Hey,” says Ponyboy breathlessly.

Curly just pulls Ponyboy’s head towards him and kisses him like he’s wanted to do all night.

“I think I’ve finally corrupted ya Baby Curtis,” Curly says once they pull away. “Sneakin’ out at two in the mornin’ just to see lil ole me?”

Ponyboy rolls his eyes, but is smiling as he sits up from where they still lay on the ground. Curly props himself up on his elbows, and watches as his boyfriend walks around his room. Ponyboy takes a seat on his bed, brushing a few strands of hair out of his face. To his delight, Curly notices that Ponyboy’s hair isn’t greased and is instead soft and fluffy.

“Couldn’t sleep,” Ponyboy murmurs.

Curly leaps to his feet. “That makes both of us. You must be a mind reader or somethin’, I wanted to come yers all night,” Curly sits on the bed next to Ponyboy, “I really think you ought to make yer brother move back to his own room.”

Ponyboy sighs. “I’ve brought it up but Soda don’t seem to like the idea for some reason. I ain’t had a nightmare for a few months now anyways.”

“Yer whole gang are just cockblocks,” Curly says, “I’m glad ya came too see me, I was practically goin’ crazy thinkin’ about ya and yer - wait a fuckin’ minute, did ya walk over here.”

Ponyboy blinks at him. “Yes? What did ya think Darry gave me a ride or somethin’, ‘course I walked.”

“Have you lost yer mind?! Curly whispers angrily, last thing he needs is Tim walking in. “You shouldn’t walk alone, ‘specially not at two in the fuckin’ mornin’!”

Ponyboy raises his eyebrows. “But you can walk over to mine whenever? I can handle myself Curly.”

“Naw, that’s - I mean it’s different, yer smaller than me and just - you should call or somethin’ and we can meet halfway or I’ll walk yers or anything that avoids ya walkin’ alone,” Curly sputters.

Ponyboy shakes his head. “I wanted to surprise you, not call you in advance to come pick me up. There ain’t nothin’ romantic ‘bout that Curly.”

Curly snorts. _“Romantic?_ Fuckin’ Romeo over here.”

Ponyboy blushes and stands up. “Fuck off Curly.”

Curly wraps his arms around Ponyboy’s waist and pulls him back. Ponyboy yelps as both of them fall back onto the bed, Curly positioning himself to sit on top of Ponyboy. “Aw c’mon Ponybaby I was jus’ teasin’, don’t be dramatic.”

Ponyboy scoffs and dodges Curly as he attempts to kiss him.

Curly gasps at this. “ That hurt Pone. Ya know I love ya comin’ to visit me, just don’t want ya gettin’ hurt that’s all. Don’t be mad”

Ponyboy’s face softens at this. “Well, I suppose you’ll have to find a way to make it up to me.”

Curly’s breath catches in his throat, he leans closer to Ponyboy their lips brushing against each other. “How do ya want me to do that?”

Ponyboy’s hand runs through Curly’s hair, tugging softly making his eyes flutter shut with bliss.

“I think you’ll figure somethin’ out,” Ponyboy smiles against Curly’s lips.

Curly does in fact figure something out and kisses Ponyboy deeply.

* * *

The morning light streams through Curly’s window making the greaser groan and bury his head deeper into Ponyboy’s hair.

___Ponyboy. He’s still here. Holy shit._ _ _

Curly eyes shoot open and look down at the younger boy whose head is buried in his neck. Their legs are tangled together, and as much he doesn’t want to move, Curly knows they have to soon. He can hear Tim and Angela in the kitchen. Tim seems pissed off about something, Curly can hear his older brother cursing in Spanish and he really doesn’t want to deal with the consequences of Tim walking into his room right now.

“Ponyboy,” Curly whispers, shaking him softly. “You gotta go, it’s already mornin’”

“Hm what - Curly?” Ponyboy rubs his eyes, and then looks at the clock beside Curly’s bed. “Fuck, it’s seven already, _shit_.”

Ponyboy pulls on his sweatshirt which lay discarded on the floor, and begins searching for his pants. Curly’s still in bed, watching Ponyboy’s slight panic with amusement.

“You decided on yer excuse yet?” Curly says teasingly.

Ponyboy looks at him, biting his lip. “I’m kinda hopin’ they’re still asleep, neither of ‘em are workin’ today.”

“And if they’re not?”

Ponyboy shrugs. “I’ll figure somethin’ out.”

Curly leans forward and pulls Ponyboy towards him. “They’re goin’ to kill ya,” Curly whispers and kisses Ponyboy.

Ponyboy smiles when they pull away. “Worth it.”

A loud yell from the kitchen makes them jump apart, and Curly remembers where they are.

“Curly, _vamos!”_ Tim’s voice comes from the kitchen.

 _“Si, estoy llegando _ _,”___ Curly yells back.

Curly nods towards the window. “Climb out and wait for me, I’ll tell Tim i’m goin’ out or somethin’ and I’ll walk ya home.”

Ponyboy opens his mouth, most likely to protest when footsteps begin approaching Curly’s room. Ponyboy curses and goes for the window, practically throwing himself out of it. Curly throws himself back into his bed, trying to look like he only just awoke. Ponyboy disappears through the window just as Tim throws the door open.

Tim looks at him with a clenched jaw. “I’ve been callin’ ya for breakfast, it’s gettin’ cold, _vamos!_

Curly remembers his brother's angry voice when he first woke up and gulps, not wanting to get the brunt of Tim’s anger. He’ll never admit it out loud, but his brother scares the shit out of him.

Tim wrinkles his nose and looks around Curly’s room. “Fuckin’ hell Curly, it’s like a pig sty in here.”

“It ain’t so bad,” Curly scoffs, looking around his room. “Since when do you care about rooms being clean -”

Curly trails off because, to his horror, he realises Ponyboy’s shoes are still in his room. Right where Tim can see them.

___Fuck._ _ _

Curly gets out of bed but _of course_ Tim decides to walk in and inspect his room today.

“I mean, my room ain’t goddamn spotless but this is just -”

“Y’all talkin’ about Curly’s disgustin’ room,” Angela says now deciding to walk into his room. Of fucking course.

“My room is _fine,_ now get out so I can get changed and have some fuckin’ privacy,” Curly says, trying not to sound nervous.

Angela is standing right by Ponyboy’s shoes now and Curly has accepted the fact that he’s fucked. Tim will probably find Ponyboy waiting for him in the garden and then they’ll both be fucked.

Angela’s eyes land on the shoes, and then flicker to Curlys and then shoes again and back to Curly, realisation in them and a smirk on her face. Curly wracks his brain for some dirt he can use on her, but his brain seems to have just shut down. He’s done for now. Angela winks at him and, to his surprise, kicks Ponyboy’s shoes under the bed while Tim isn’t looking.

“C’mon Tim, we best go before we catch somethin’,” Angela cackles and pushes Tim out of the room. She smirks at him just before she closes the door.

“You owe me.”

She slams the door shut and Curly sighs in relief. He really does.

**5.**

Miss Vance is droning on and on about cells or some shit and Curly figures this is where hell is. Science class is where Curly will be sent when he kicks it.

It’s Ponyboy’s fault he’s even here. Curly and school don’t go together, but of course he thought he would attend Science now since it’s the one class he shares with Ponyboy. Man, right now he hates Ponyboy for turning him soft.

Not only does he have to listen to Miss Vance talk about shit he doesn’t care about, the bitch put him in the front of the class, while the person he came to to this shitty class for is right in the back.

God hates him.

Curly throws his head back in frustration and bites back a groan. He turns around to try and get Ponyboy’s attention, but of course, his boyfriend is taking down notes about whatever the teacher is talking about.

He needs to get out of here. Curly goes into his bag and digs out the battered notebook that sits in there. He blows dust off the cover and grimaces at the thought of whatever is sitting at the bottom of his bag. He should probably clean it.

He rips out some paper and quickly scribbles down a note for Ponyboy. He turns to the girl next to him - Cynthia or something - and passes her the note.

“Get that to Ponyboy,” Curly says handing her the note, “And don’t think ‘bout readin’ it.”

Cynthia or something raises her eyebrows at him. “Trust me, I wasn’t plannin’ on it.”

She turns around and passes the note along to the next person. Curly watches each person the note passes through, ready to yell if any of them try to open it. The note is tossed on Ponyboy’s desk, surprising him slightly considering he was invested in this boring ass class. Curly watches Ponyboy’s confused face as he reads it. Curly frowns, it’s taking him an awful long time to read one sentence.

Ponyboy looks up, meeting Curly’s gaze before writing something down on the note. He passes the note back to the boy in front of him, the paper eventually making its way back to Curly as Cynthia tosses on his deck. He opens the folded note.

 **Curly:** _So, i’ve been planning on fucking myself out the window unless you would wanna get outta here?????? Say you need to go toilet and we can head for the bleachers ;) ;) :* → kissing face cos we will make out ;))_

 **Ponyboy:** _First of all - It took me a good 5 minutes to understand that chicken writing of yours!!!!!_  
 _Second of all - How do you plan on sneaking out during a class???_  
 _Third of all - I’m going to fail all my classes if you keep distracting me!!!_

Curly contemplates whether to pass the note back, but decides against since his hand is tired from the writing before. Again, Curly doesn’t spend much time in school. Miss Vance is facing the whiteboard so Curly decides on getting his boyfriend's attention vocally.

He waves his arms like a mad man to get Ponyboy’s attention - it works but also get’s the attention of everyone else in the class. Curly, first of all flips Ponyboy the bird for his first comment, and then goes on to attempt to gesture Ponyboy to ask to go to the toilet. He can’t really explain it by hand gestures, but Curly’s plan is just to walk out once Ponyboy leaves. Who cares if the old hag yells at him?

Ponyboy just stares at him, a black expression on his face. Curly throws his arms down exasperated.

“Just. Go. To. The. Toilet. !” Curly mouths, trying to make what he’s saying as clear as possible. He shoots a glare at Cynthia who is watching him with interest.

Ponyboy shakes his head and Curly is really about to throw himself out the window. Ponyboy scribbles something down on a page of his notebook and lifts it up.

**Control your urges until class is over!**

Curly sneers at him and Ponyboy grins. Curly grabs the original note to scribble something on it, when someone clears their throat in front of him.

_Fuck_

“Mr Shepard,” Miss Vance strides towards his desk in two steps and stands in front of him, “I’m guessing Mr. Curtis is far more interesting to you than my class, hm?”

Everyone in the class has their attention on Ponyboy and Curly now, making Ponyboy’s face turn red and sink lower into his seat.

Curly grins. “Ain’t that the truth.”

A few snickers break out across the class and Miss Vance’s face goes red.

Her eyes fall on the paper in his hand. “Well I suppose you won’t mind if I read that note out loud to the class then, If it’s so interesting?”

Fucking fuck

“Fuck no,” Curlys says, and does the first thing that comes to mind and shoves the paper into his mouth.

Miss Vance looks horrified and laughter breaks out in the class.

“I- spit that _out! _”__ Miss Vance hisses at him.

So, Curlys swallows it.

More laughter breaks out and Curly hears an _‘Oh my god’_ come from Ponyboy’s corner.

"Detention Shepard, after school tomorrow!” Miss Vance glares at him and storms to her desk to get a slip.

Soft laughs can still be heard throughout the class. Curly turns around and looks at Ponyboy. Curly winks at his boyfriend and gives him a thumbs up, Ponyboy just stares at him with an unreadable expression on his face.

Curly’s not sure if Ponyboy has gained or lost respect for him at that moment.

**+1**

Curly opens the rusty gate to the Curtis house, the metal creaking loudly as it opens. He makes a mental note to hop over the gate next time he wants to sneak in to see Ponyboy. Luckily, Ponyboy has an empty house today. Something that only happens in a blue moon.

He opens the door to the house, which of course is never locked. The Curtis’ are the only family Curly knows that would leave their door unlocked in a neighbourhood as rough as this.

“Hello?” Curly says into the quiet house, “Ponyboy, you there?”

“In here!” Ponyboy’s voice comes from the kitchen

Curly finds Ponyboy leaning over the record player, slowly dropping the needle on whatever record he put on. The soft crackle starts before Bob Dylan’s voice fills the kitchen.

Curly groans making his presence known. “Dylan, Really?”

Ponboy looks up at him, a smile tugging on his lips. “How don’t ya like Bob Dylan? He’s tuff.”

 _“Tuff?”_ Curly scoffs, “That hippie shit is hardly tuff.”

“You ain’t got taste, Curls,” Ponyboy says “And Dylan ain’t _‘hippie’ _,__ what he’s singin’ about is important.”

“Ya know Ponyboy, I reckon once ya get out of this shitty town you’ll become one of those _‘flower children’,_ with long hair and all that shit,” Curly states, ignoring the pain he feels at the thought of Ponyboy leaving Tulsa.

Ponyboy laughs softly. “I’m sure Darry would love that, and my hair is long now so it won’t make no difference.”

Curly hums leaning forward to brush strand of Ponyboy’s hair out of his face, and then rests his hand on Ponyboy’s cheek. Ponyboy leans into his touch.

“Would that be so bad?” Ponyboy whispers looking into Curly’s eyes, “I mean gettin’ out of this town and just - actually _living?_

Curly never thought of leaving Tulsa, because Curly never planned on living past 18. He is a Shepard after all - his future isn’t the brightest. He figured the furthest he’d get away from Tulsa would be deep in the jungles of ‘Nam.

But now, looking at Ponyboy’s green, green eyes he thinks of the word - living. He can picture himself past 18, living with Ponyboy far, far away from this town. The thought of Ponyboy leaving him to go to college has kept Curly awake many nights, but he’s never considered the thought of following him. Curly can picture him and Ponyboy seeing the world, meeting people and actually _living _. It could work. Curly will make it work.__

Because he loves Ponyboy.

“I love you,” says Curly, hoping that will tell Ponyboy everything he needs to know.

A huge smile breaks across Ponyboy’s face and he practically flings himself at Curly. Curly grunts slightly as he catches Ponyboy.

“I love you too Curls, so much,” Ponyboy beams, and leans forward and kisses Curly.

Curly wraps his arms around Ponyboy and kisses him deeply. They stumble backwards eventually hitting the couch, Ponyboy falls backwards pulling Curly on top of him.

Curly pulls away from Ponyboy. “Say it again.”

“I love you,” Ponyboys says softly this time, his hand playing with Curly’s hair.

Curly never felt so … _alive_ in his life.

They kiss again, more passionate this time. Their hands roam, pulling at the clothes that cover them both. Ponyboy’s hands stroke his back making Curly shiver.

Bob Dylan’s voice filters through the house as Curly’s kissing Ponyboy’s neck, leaving marks that everyone will see. Curly vaguely finds himself thinking that Dylan ain’t too bad.

“Curly,” Ponyboy gasps.

“I know baby let’s -”

“No _Curly,”_ Ponyboy hisses this time.

“What?” Curly looks up only to find Ponyboy’s gaze on the door instead of him. Confused, he turns around only to find - he shits you not - the _entire_ fucking Curtis gang standing there.

Curly blinks.

Well shit, they can’t hide it this time.

“Hey,” says Ponyboy, his voice cracking.

Two-Bit’s face is a mixture of impressed, amused and surprised, Steve looks kind of disgusted, Johnny’s brown eyes are wide and Dallas’ face is neutral. One thing they all have in common is that all of their eyes are on Ponyboy’s older brothers.

Darry speaks first. “What's goin’ on here.”

His voice is quiet and dangerous and if it was anyone else they’d have gotten the hell out of the house by now. Not Curly though.

“What do ya think?” Curly says impatiently, “And I for one would like to continue so can y’all just -” he makes a shooing gesture with his hand.

Hey, they’ve been caught in the act now, there’s no point in hiding it anymore.

Ponyboy pushes Curly off him and stands up from the couch.

Sodapop looks like he’s about to shoot Curly, so Ponyboy steps in front of his boyfriend slightly.

“Ponyboy?” Soda questions, still glaring at Curly.

Ponyboy’s chewing on his nail as his eye’s dart between his brothers.

“Curly’s my boyfriend,” He finally blurts.

Curly grins and stands up next to Ponyboy. “Fuck yeah I am!” he shouts and throws his arm around Ponyboy, pulling him close.

He’d thought about grabbing his ass, but rekons he’d probably get shot if he did.

The silence is deafening. Two-Bit has a shit eating grin on his face as he watches, as though it’s a soap opera.

“How long have you been keepin’ this from us,” Sodapop says, still looking like he’s about to kill Curly.

Ponyboy sighs. “A few months."

_“Months!”_

Sodapop looks genuinely hurt at this revelation. As if he can’t believe Ponyboy wouldn’t tell him something so big.

“Ponyboy I wanna talk to you. Outside,” Darry says.

Ponyboy mutters something under his breath and steps out onto the porch. Both his brothers follow.

Curly flops onto the couch. He wonders if Darry and Sodapop will try to make Ponyboy break up with him. He then snorts at the thought, like that would work.

Steve sits on the armchair and shudders looking at the couch Curly currently sits on. “That couch is tainted now.”

Two-Bit still has the shit eating grin on his face as he steps towards Curly. “Who’d thought the kid and Shepard were goin’ at it.”

Johnny speaks up next. “I kinda knew.”

Curly frowns at him and wonders if Ponyboy told him.

Johnny continues. “That day at the school, I knew somethin’ was off…”

“Hope yer ready for the big brother talk of the century kid,” Two-Bit cuts in, laughing, “They ain’t goin’ to let ya off easy if ya hurt the kid… we won’t either.” He almost sounds threatening at the end

“I ain’t gonna hurt ‘im and I ain’t afraid of them either,” Curly says matter of factly.

Dallas snorts at that.

“What’s funny ‘bout that?” Curly barks at him.

Dallas’ eyes flash. “Watch yer mouth ye fuckin brat I’ll -”

The door swings open and Ponyboy steps in. His eyes meet Curly’s.

“My brother’s wanna talk to you,” Ponyboy says nervously.

Two-Bit mimes a gun being shot at him and then falls into hysterics. Curly scoffs at him before standing up and sauntering towards the door. He shoots Ponyboy an easy smile and steps outside.

Darry and Sodapop are leaning against this house and Curly has to hold back his laughter at how serious the whole thing is.

“You wanted me?” Curly says casually.

Sodapop glares at him yet again. “Listen Shepard, I dunno what our brother sees in you -”

“Gee thanks.”

“Don’t interrupt me you little -”

Darry steps in. “What we want to say is, we ain’t sure why Pony chose you out of everyone but he did. Now we’re here to tell you that if you hurt him in anyway way we’ll kill you - simple as that.”

Curly laughs this time.

“Man, this is dramatic,” he says between laughter. “And y’all should know I ain’t gonna hurt him.”

Sodapop scoffs.

“I ain’t,” Curly says forcefully.

“But if you do -”

“Yer gonna beat me to death, yeah I get it,” Curly interrupts.

Sodapop is still fucking glaring at him. “I can’t believe Ponyboy kept this from me, I’m forcing ‘im to tell me everythin’ tonight.”

A shit eating grin spreads across Curly’s face. _“Everything?”_

Sodapop’s eyes flash.

“You fucker!” he shouts and lunges for Curly.

Curly dodges Sodapop, laughing as he hears Ponyboy burst through the door yelling at his brother to stop and Darry’s attempts to stop Soda from killing him.

Fuck, this will be fun.


End file.
